


Tori and Tord have a snuggle contest

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: But Ell totally knows and is getting a kick out of it, Cuddling & Snuggling, Edd had no fucking clue, Ell loves her, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Tori and Tord are silently competing on who can snuggle their lover better, Tori is a huge fucking lesbian, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: "I'm a better snuggler then you." Tori stated, Tord coughing, and turning to look at her with what could only be described as baffled offendedness."Excuse me?"





	Tori and Tord have a snuggle contest

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted snuggly fluff with my boys and I wanted my girls too since I like never write for them sOOoooOO gay snuggly baby beans

"I'm a better snuggler then you." Tori stated, Tord coughing, and turning to look at her with what could only be described as baffled offendedness.

"Excuse me?" He asked, closing the hentai magazine he'd been holding, and slowly crossing his arms. He was fully facing her now, glaring with low intensity. Tori smirked, setting down her own hentai magazine, and placing her hands on her hips.

"I said," She began, leaning in ever so slightly, so that their noses were just barely touching. "I'm a better snuggler then you." 

Tord gasped, glare becoming much harsher now. If he had a gun on him, Tori honestly assumed he'd pull it out and start demanding she eat her words.

"How could you say that to me?? I'm the smallest, most adorable, soft, comfy snuggler ever. Just ask Edd, he'll tell you. I'm the best."

Tori scoffed, rolling her eyes. He dare challenge her like _that??_ Claiming that he was more adorable, soft, and comfy?? Impossible. _(He was just a little, teeny, tiny bit smaller then her, so she couldn't debate him on that. Though, she did want to._

"Well, Ell will tell you that I'm the best." 

Tord grumbled, and Tori did the same, the two glaring daggers at one another. At the exact same time, the two Norwegians opened their mouths, yelling out for their significant others.

"EDD!!"

"ELL!!!" 

The two green hooded cola lover's came running in, Edd looking mildly concerned. "Tord, babe, you sound upset, what's wrong, did something happen, did something trigger a loud da-" 

"Snuggle me."

Edd blinked a few times, tilting his head in confusion, but very quickly walking over and scooping Tord up, sitting down on the couch and snuggling the little Norwegian close. Ell raised an eyebrow, looking over at Tori, the red hooded female simply making grabby hands at her.

Ell snorted, settling herself down next to Tori, allowing her beloved girlfriend to crawl into her lap, laying her head on Ell's boobs instantly. Once comfortably seated, Tori glanced over at Tord, sticking her tongue out at him. The tiny gremlin returned to gesture, causing Tori to scowl, and innocently burying her face into Ell's chest.

Things went quiet for a few moments, the only sound coming from the TV, Steven Universe playing on it. They all watched, Edd lazily, yet lovingly petting Tord, who had shoved himself up and inside of the slightly taller male's hoodie. Ell was chewing at her nail, her other hand resting on Tori's back and rubbing soft circles.

Every couple of minutes, Tord and Tori made eye contact, and would make nasty faces at one another, before cuddling closer to their lover, leaning up to give them gentle sweet kisses.

Edd had absolutely zero clue that any of this was happening, as he was just happily enjoying the affection from his boyfriend, returning the kisses and giggling. Ell however caught on, noticing Tord and Tori's glares.

Subtly, the green hooded female rested her chin atop Tori's head, whispering, "You and Tord are competing, aren't you?"

Tori's face flushed, and she buried her face further into Ell's boobs, cherishing the soft comfort she found in them, despite her embarrassment. _Shit, I've been caught!_

Ell snorted, laughing a little and rolling her eyes. "Oh my goodness, Tori, you two are so childish... what's the competition, exactly?"

"Who can snuggle better.." Tori muffledly responded, Ell laughing a bit harder.

"That's so cute, you fucking cuddly lesbian." 

Tori beamed, laughing along with Ell, before coming to a quick stop and shooting another glare at Tord. The little gremlin huffed, pouting, before leaning his head up to lock lips with Edd, completely forgetting that this contest was about snuggling, _not_ kissing... which meant Tori had won!

_Haha, yes! Suck it, Tord! Suuuck it! I'm a better snuggler~_ Tori grinned, internally doing a happy dance. Ell gave an amused snort, finding the entire situation hilarious.

Edd and Tord continued kissing, mumbling sweet nothings to each other, while Tori allowed their existence to fade from her mind, as she cuddled Ell close.

All that mattered to her right now, was that _she_ was the best at snuggling her girlfriend.

Nothing could make her happier.

**Author's Note:**

> uWuwuUWu
> 
> I wanna play pokemon and snuggle my girlfried


End file.
